Can't Fly, Won't Die
Can't Fly, Won't Die is a HTFF episode. In this episode, flightless, winged characters rebel against the flying, winged characters. Starring Roles Ariel Plucky Featuring Roles Trippy Scrambles Pinkie Hopper Pointy Kiwi Blu Loony Waddles Spoony Aibis Appearances Japan Dodo Sackes Hatchy Generic Tree Birds Plot Plucky is looking at himself in a mirror, looking at his baldness, until Ariel flies by. Ariel is flying around, until she gets annoyed by Pointy who pokes her with his beak. When she lands, she is knocked over by Loony, as he is running with his eyes closed. Not wanting to be annoyed anymore, she gets a devious plan. She calls basically every bird in HTF Town, and tells the flightless the flying characters say their wings are better. This annoys all of the flightless characters, while Ariel says being flightless is better to the flying characters. They all growl in anger and charge at the flightless. Hatchy stops them by telling them they are all equal. They all shed a tear, and shake one another's hand, until Ariel said the flightless killed a cardinal. The flying characters attack the flightless. The two build their own flags to memorize each other, and then they go one to fighting. Sackes is confused on who to attack, until he is impaled by Japan's knife. Plucky tries to rip all of Scrambles' bangs off, only for Pointy to miss his aim and impale Japan in the head, who was killing a GTB. He flies off as Plucky grabs hold of him as he flies. Hopper hops into the skull of Scrambles, which causes Scrambles' skull to shatter. Hopper hops off to hop on top of Loony. Waddles fights a sword battle against Pinkie, where they accidentally push two of each of their teammates off a cliff as they push on. Waddles thinks he got the final hit, until Pinkie stuns him with a kiss and decapitates him. Plucky lets go of Pointy and he is sent falling. However, he ripped off a lot of Pointy's feathers, which causes him to fall, too. As Plucky falls, Kiwi tries to catch him. She does, but Blu snatches him from her wings, until Blu is accidentally impaled by a falling Pointy, who broke his beak. Kiwi uses her beak to gut Pointy in the chest. Dodo uses a cannon to shoot himself into Spoony and Aibis, only to miss and hit a wall. Spoony flies to the skies to deal with Trippy, who is hanging from a cloud, until he is hit in the eye by a needle, where he falls down and crushes Aibis. Trippy falls off the cloud, and splatters. Plucky lands safely down, where he beats up Loony and pushes him into Kiwi's beak, where they both fall into a pit of piranhas. Plucky sees what happened, as everyone lost the war, so he gets a doctor to revive everyone. Then, Ariel flies over the town and sees what she did, seeing all of the destroyed houses and buildings. When they come back to life, she tells them what she did, and says it was all a lie. Everyone smiles at one another, until Pointy tells them we all died once be cause of her. They glare at her and chase her. They all catch her and use their beaks to skin her to the bone. At the end, Trippy is forgotten and not revived. Moral Treat others the way you want to be treated! Deaths Sackes is impaled by Japan. (Revived) Japan is impaled by Pointy. (Received) Hopper hops into Scrambles' skull. (Revived) Two Generic Tree Birds are pushed off a cliff. (Revived) Waddles is decapitated. (Revived) Blu is impaled by Pointy as he falls. (Revived) Pointy is gutted by Kiwi's beak. (Revived) Dodo shoots into a wall. (Revived) Spoony is shot in the eye by a needle. (Revived) Aibis is crushed by Spoony. (Revived) Trippy splatters. Kiwi and Loony are eaten by piranhas. (Revived) Pinkie dies an unknown cause in the fight, along with Hatchy and Hopper. (Revived) Millions of Generic Tree Birds are killed from an unknown reason. (Revived) Ariel is skinned to the bone by everyone's beaks. Trivia This is the first episode with mostly bird characters as the cast. Everyone but Plucky dies. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes